


Fortunate In Her

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Fortunate In Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Faramir had not expected that he would meet Eowyn of Rohan and fall in love with her. Two people from two different nations of Men. This wild beauty, who would rather much prefer that she had been born a man so that she could fight on the battlefield without having to do it in secret. Save for his brother, she is far more braver than any other man on a field of battle he has known in his lifetime.

He loves Eowyn as she is and feels glad that he was fortunate to meet her in those dark days before the Dark Lord was defeated. It is also fortunate that Eowyn also stated how she felt about him and that she loves him.

Gently he presses his lips to the side of Eowyn’s face and smiles at she stirs sleepily. She blinks up at him and turns towards him with a soft smile.

“Mmm.. you’re staring again.”

He chuckles softly as he caresses her arm gently.

“Am I not allowed to stare at my wife. Whose beauty outshines that of the morning sun?”

She chuckles and kisses him softly on the lips.

“I love you.”

He grins and presses his forehead against hers.

“I love you too.”

Faramir knows that he is fortunate to have found her and her love in his life.


End file.
